Desde la ventana
by Cehache
Summary: Yaoi lime. NO het. NO OC. Hibari no quiere participar en la batalla contra los Varia. Crack!pairing escrito con dos personajes escogidos aleatoriamente.


**ADVERTENCIAS**: YAOI. **NO****het**. **No****OC**. Crack!pairing. Un WTF como la copa de un pino. Escrito con dos personajes elegidos aleatoriamente. Hormonas adolescentes. Revisado y resubido tras un par de años.

* * *

><p>La vio desde lejos la primera vez. Últimamente se formaban grupos de gente extraña a la entrada y salida del colegio, de modo que Hibari Kyouya se pasaba esos ratos controlando desde la sala de reuniones de la que se había apropiado para que fuese la sede del Comité Disciplinario que tan orgulloso presidía. A través de una ventana del primer piso se dedicaba a observar a todos esos herbívoros formando piñas y no podía más que sentir algo a medio camino entre el asco y el desprecio. Camino el cual era muy corto.<p>

Ella le llamó la atención el tercer día. Parecía que el imbécil de Sawada y los rematadamente estúpidos de sus amigos se esforzaban en hacerla partícipe de sus charlas, pero ella siempre se mantenía al margen del grupo, y aunque algunas veces consiguieran que se inmiscuyera en la conversación, a los pocos segundos ya se escabullía y permanecía en un discreto segundo plano. Eso la hacía merecedora de un mínimo de su atención. _Huyendo __de __los __grupos, __¿eh?_

Quizás por lo aburrido de ver todos los días lo mismo, se dedicó a observarla. Realmente aún no le había visto la cara. Siempre la veía de perfil o de espaldas, y en todo caso desde demasiado lejos como para decir si era guapa o descendiente directa del kraken. Era pequeña, bajita, unos cuantos centímetros más que él, y muy delgada. Su pelo era castaño claro, dependiendo de cómo le diese el sol podía decirse que era de un rubio oscuro. El cabello no era muy largo, la capa más larga le llegaba por los hombros, muy lacio, y llevaba la raya al lado, de modo que le cubría parcialmente un lado de la cara. No solía reír con los demás, y siempre parecía tener prisa por irse.

Uno de los principales defectos (él creía, como todo, que era una virtud) de Hibari Kyouya, era la curiosidad. Quería saberlo todo cuando siempre hacía como si nadie le importase. Y ahora, quería saber... más, cualquier cosa. Pocas personas llamaban su atención más que para detestarlos aún más o tener una excusa para airear sus tonfas.

_Bah, seguro que es otra herbívora..._

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya no es un autómata, por mucho que lo parezca cuando quiere aparentarlo. Como cualquier otro humano, tiene necesidades. Desayuna tostadas por las mañanas, duerme siestas ocasionales, bebe dos litros de agua al día y se tapa por las noches cuando tiene frío.<p>

Hibari Kyouya, además, es un adolescente, por mucho que intente comportarse como un adulto. Y como adolescente que es, tiene algunas características que no puede negar. No necesita amigos, eso es cierto, y tampoco le gustan los videojuegos ni los parques de atracciones, ni los centros comerciales. No quiere tener novia, ni quiere que nadie le regale chocolates en San Valentín. Pero en su imaginación, por las noches, a veces tiene amantes. Hace lo que hacen los chicos de su edad, aunque después de la primera vez estuviese un tiempo evitando hacerlo, convenciéndose de que eso a él no le hacía falta. Después, se dio cuenta de que en su cabeza, y con su cuerpo, él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le gustaban las chicas, tenía un prototipo incluso, aunque últimamente no estaba muy inspirado.

Pero Hibari Kyouya ese día llega a casa, demasiado cansado como para darse un baño o comer nada, y se va a la cama directamente. Al principio sólo piensa en todo el papeleo de expedientes que queda por hacer, en lo flojo que va en matemáticas este año y en la pelea de la que acaba de salir victorioso. Cuando está cogiendo el sueño, sin embargo, se acuerda de ella. La chica de fuera de la manada. La única chica que, mínimamente, es como él. E instintivamente se lleva la mano a los pantalones, la desliza debajo de ellos, y deja volar su imaginación.

No está mal hacer esto de vez en cuando, nadie le ve y cuando abre los ojos esas personas no valen nada. Pero hoy, Hibari está jodido, porque cuando todo acaba y el mundo real vuelve a tener forma, se da cuenta de que estaba fantaseando con conocerla, con abrazarla y con sentirse querido por ella. Nada que ver con lo puramente carnal. Se da cuenta de que no ha visualizado su cuerpo desnudo, ni ha imaginado sonidos como los que ha oído en las pelis de mayores que ponen a altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que está sonriendo.

En este momento, Hibari Kyouya se odia.

* * *

><p>El desfile de panolis del día siguiente fue algo fuera de toda comprensión humana. Estaba acostumbrado (porque así quería que fuese) a que la gente no se le acercara. Los estudiantes, incluso los miembros del comité, sólo lo hacían cuando era estrictamente necesario. Aquella mañana había despachado tonfas en mano a Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Ryohei Sasagawa, e incluso a Miura Haru, una cría ruidosa que ni siquiera era del Namimori y se paseaba por allí como si fuese el salón de su casa.<p>

Yamamoto había entrado con una sonrisa y un tono tremendamente amigable. Sólo le había dado tiempo a decir _necesitamos __que __nos __ayudes_. Gokudera ni siquiera había llamado a la puerta, irrumpió en su sala y no le dio tiempo a decir más que _eh, __tú, __flipado_. Ryohei no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca, porque por el pasillo ya le oía venir armando escándalo. Haru entró con algo más de decencia, como si fuese una persona normal, pero empezó a llorar cuando empezó a hablar diciendo _necesitamos __tu __ayuda_.

Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era aquello para lo que le necesitaban, pero su desprecio por aquel grupo de gentuza era mayor. Su tiempo era precioso. Se había ahorrado al menos media hora de palabrería para acabar diciendo que no, y ahora esa media hora le pertenecía. No es que hubiese dormido demasiado, culpándose a sí mismo durante toda la noche por parecer una quinceañera estúpida que fantasea con alguien a quien no conoce de una mierda. Una siestecita en la azotea del edificio principal es algo que le vendría mejor que de perlas.

* * *

><p>- Hibari – sama.<p>

Una voz aguda pero tenue, le sacaba de un sueño en el que estaba totalmente sumido. Abrió los ojos en ese estado en el que uno no sabe si está despierto o dormido, ni si lo que ve es real o una ensoñación. Pero debía ser un sueño, porque ahí estaba ella, y le hablaba a él. Sí, era ella, ésa era su inconfundible cazadora verde manzana, el pelo que le cubría media cara y su expresión cohibida. La veía borrosa, pero serán cosas de los sueños, ¿no?

- Hibari – sama... ruego me perdone por interrumpir su sueño, señor. ¿Podría considerar permitirme que le dirija unas palabras, por favor?

Cada vez le gustaba más. Estaba arrodillada junto a él, con la cabeza agachada de forma reverencial. Cuánto le gustaba a Hibari que le hablasen de esa forma, como si lo considerasen superior. Como si lo considerasen como lo que era.

Poco a poco Hibari se dio cuenta de que algo había que no cuadraba, conforme iba superando (con demasiada lentitud) el atontamiento y el estupor del sueño. Ella elevó su rostro, y pudo ver que sus facciones eran perfectas. Era una persona hermosa. De momento, todo lo que sabía sobre ella le gustaba. Pero definitivamente había algo raro. Se le ocurrió que quizás no estaba soñando, y la idea se convirtió en una realidad cuando abrió los ojos por completo.

Claro que había algo que no cuadraba. Se incorporó de súbito, sin parar de mirarle a la cara. Ese rostro tan bello y tan perfecto... pero que no era de una chica.

- Hibari – sama, ¿está bien? Siento profundamente haber interrumpido su sueño, y por ello pido perdón, señor.

Y esa voz tan calmada, con un tono tan reconfortante y un timbre precioso, tampoco era de una chica.

El chico tendría su misma edad, y estaba envuelto por un aura de tranquilidad y armonía. Sus movimientos eran pausados, aunque de momento se limitaban a inclinaciones con la cabeza y el cuerpo, todavía arrodillado junto a él, para pedir perdón una y mil veces con esa exquisita educación barroca que estaba demostrando. Por ello Hibari le dejó seguir hablando. O eso quería creerse, pero lo cierto es que estaba en estado de shock. La noche anterior, sus fantaseos y lo que había hecho... nunca había sentido más vergüenza para consigo mismo, y le daba la impresión de que nunca sería superable a partir de ese momento.

- Hibari – sama... el anillo que ha recibido esta mañana, es una enorme fuente de poder. Estoy dispuestO –_oh, __vale, __sí, __es __un __tío_- a explicarle todo sobre él, y sobre las batallas que están por venir. ¿Me dejará hablarle, o debo marcharme?

Hibari es un tío que tira bastante de lógica y práctica. Por ello, debería haberle dicho que se largase, o haberle echado con sus tonfas, previa paliza por hacerle sentir como un estúpido ante sí mismo y aunque no fuese culpa suya. Por eso cuando se oyó a sí mismo se asustó.

- Habla.

Le explicó qué eran los anillos, el conflicto Vongola/Varia, el sistema de guardianes, las batallas que estaban por venir, y unas cuantas cosas más. Daba igual, realmente, porque no había escuchado ni una palabra. Estaba demasiado perplejo. Casi no se lo creía. Al principio de todo el relato, se centraba en convencerse de que no era "_ella_". Cuando le había quedado claro que sí lo era, intentaba convencerse de que nunca le había interesado. Cuando le había quedado claro que sí le interesaba, se perdió y dejó de pensar, y sólo miraba directamente a esos labios que hablaban de llamas a muerte, de nubes y tormenta y lluvias, y algo de una mafia, pero de una manera tan pausada que le hacía pensar que realmente no se había despertado aún del sueño.

- ¿Nos ayudará, Hibari – sama? Se lo ruego, por favor, le necesitamos.

Y colmóse el vaso. El chico le cogió de la mano, la besó en el dorso y apoyó su frente en ella, quedándose allí unos segundos más. Y Hibari se sentía como si no hubiese bebido nada en el último cuarto de siglo porque las palabras no salían por su garganta, y cuando lo hacían, dolía.

- ...¿Quién eres?

Le hizo la pregunta por cansancio y por no saber qué más decir, realmente.

- Mi nombre es Basilicum. Pertenezco a un comando independiente italiano, no estoy relacionado con los Varia ni con Vongola X. Para servirle.

La expresión en la cara del italiano era de auténtica preocupación, como si realmente algo grande y grave estuviese pasando. Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que le indicaba que debería estar de camino a su clase, y vio una escapatoria perfecta. Soltó su mano y se puso de pie prácticamente de un salto. Pensaba irse sin dar ni una sola explicación. No era su estilo. Pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, una mano le sujetaba por el codo.

- Por favor... necesito una respuesta, señor.

A Hibari le temblaba el pulso, la voz y hasta juraría que la vista.

- L... las... las personas ajenas al colegio no pueden traspasar los límites en horario de clases. No puedes estar aquí. La próxima vez te echaré yo mismo.

Se fue corriendo a clase, sin creerse nada de lo que acababa de pasar, y tremendamente enfadado y furioso. No sabía con quién, pero alguien lo iba a pagar, eso seguro.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y al poco de dar comienzo la clase, vio a Basil saliendo del edificio, cabizbajo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un andar lento.

Sí, era un chico, pero lo más preocupante es que pese a ello, para Hibari no había perdido ni un ápice de belleza e interés.

* * *

><p>Basil era el único al cual le había prestado un mínimo de atención. Tsuna aún se negaba a involucrar a nadie y, por supuesto, a convertirse en Vongola X, por lo que el italiano decidió intentarlo una vez más.<p>

Así que al toque del segundo timbre que marcaba la hora de la comida, nada más abrir la puerta se lo volvió a encontrar cara a cara. No había prestado ni caso a la clase de matemáticas que tanta falta le hacía, porque al menos a corto plazo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. En las que no pensar, más bien, pero eso era imposible.

Cuando le vio frente a él, el aire no le llegaba más a los pulmones. Se le cerró la garganta como acto reflejo bastante tonto, por cierto.

- Hibari – sama, quisiera seguir hablando con usted.

Esto no podía seguir así. Le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la sala de reuniones, ya que no podía permitir que alguien le viese charlando pacíficamente con un desconocido, y pegarle o gritarle no entraba precisamente dentro de sus planes. Hibari de todas formas no grita, actúa.

Llegados a la sala, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se quedó de espaldas a él. No quería mirarle a la cara, porque entonces sabía que no podría decirle nada de lo que quería (y debía) decirle.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mí. No sé quién eres y me da igual todo el rollo de los anillos. Ni siquiera he escuchado una sola frase de lo que me has contado antes, porque no es asunto mío y no me interesa. Si no quieres que te mate a mordiscos, te irás y no volverás a acercarte a este colegio en dos kilómetros a la redonda.

Entonces pasó lo último que se esperaba. Sintió una mano en su hombro, que tiraba ligeramente para hacer que se volviese. Los pensamientos y las alarmas de peligro sonaban todos al tiempo y le hicieron darse cuenta de algo. _Si __se __me __acerca, __lo __voy __a __besar. __No __te __acerques, __por __favor, __no __te __acerques_... La mano de Basil tiró con más fuerza, y Hibari ya había cerrado los ojos y se echaba hacia adelante esperando el contacto, mientras un cosquilleo hacía que le temblasen los hombros. Y la sorpresa le quitó los temblores y cualquier otra cosa, porque Basil cerró el puño y le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en el pómulo. Ni qué decir tiene que le pilló totalmente desprevenido y le dio de lleno.

- Hibari – sama, por favor no saque sus tonfas. He de advertirle que ahora mismo, no tiene ninguna posibilidad ante mí y no quiero lastimarlo. Sólo le pido que nos preste su ayuda para combatir en la pelea más importante que ha vivido Namimori en toda su historia.

A Hibari casi le da por reírse de lo extremadamente patética que era la situación. Se lo había ganado. Iba a ceder, por segunda vez en cuestión de segundos.

- Podría considerar cualquier pelea contra un enemigo poderoso. Es por eso que ni siquiera me molestaré en blandir mis tonfas contra ti. Eres un gusanito, te aplastaría y no quiero provocar altercados dentro del colegio.

Oh, claro, como si fuese la primera vez.

- Lo pensaré. Pero no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí.

_¿Con que te interesa pelear contra enemigos poderosos, uh, Hibari? Si lo hubiésemos sabido antes, lo habríamos mandado a él directamente..._

A Basil le llenó la emoción, y se lanzó contra él. Apoyándose contra su pecho, y rodeándole con los brazos. Sí, _abrazándolo_. Y Hibari se sintió como si por fin hubiese conseguido lo que estaba buscando. No correspondió al abrazo, claro. No sabía qué hacer con los brazos. Ganas le dieron de sacar sus armas, como acto reflejo ante cualquier situación de peligro, pero no le apetecía, porque estaba _bien_.

Basil alzó su cara, y posó los labios sobre su garganta, mientras le apretaba más contra él. Todo era desesperadamente lento. Siguió trazando con los labios cuello arriba. Cuando hubo llegado a su barbilla, como atraído por un imán, el presidente del comité inclinó hacia abajo su cabeza y se dejó besar. Su primer beso, recibido de un chico/chica, al cual por cierto no conocía de nada y que le había trastocado sobremanera. Ahora SÍ que le temblaban los hombros. Y las rodillas, y las caderas y lo que venía siendo el cuerpo. También se estaba excitando. Ya era suficiente, más bien demasiado. Práctico y de acción como es, aquella parsimonia le estaba sacando de quicio. En un segundo supo qué hacer con los brazos, recuperar la compostura y con pulso firme, le agarró por la nuca y le besó como suponía que debía hacerse, enredándose en su lengua y mordiendo un poquito en los labios. Suponía que lo estaba haciendo bien porque el otro no se quitaba y le seguía bastante bien el juego. Las respiraciones eran pesadas y sonoras, y a parte de eso el único sonido que se escuchaba era la fricción de sus ropas.

Los dos son jóvenes, adolescentes y primerizos, y si se descuidan y no se llegan a apartar con un medio gemido casi de dolor, hubiesen acabado corriéndose a los dos segundos, y eso sí que no.

- Me gustas, Hibari – kun.

..._¿perdón?_ ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser Hibari – sama para convertirse sin previo aviso en Hibari – kun?

- Me involucraría más contigo si no tuviese que volver a Italia inmediatamente después de terminar los combates por el anillo del cielo.

A Hibari le dolía la cabeza, y casi ya no quería que estuviese allí. Quería saltarse las últimas clases del día, irse a su casa y terminar lo que habían empezado. Solo y en la ducha, gracias. Después, irse a dormir durante los próximos cinco años.

El pequeño le besó una vez más en la mejilla, y antes de salir por la puerta le dirigió unas palabras finales.

- Confío en ti para unirte a la lucha. Ha sido un placer, nunca mejor dicho. ¡Nos vemos!

Soltó una diminuta risita y desapareció, dejando a "Hibari – kun" con la mayor cara de imbécil que era capaz de poner. Se ajustó los pantalones, pasó por la enfermería y le dijo a Shamal, sin pararse, algo como _me __encuentro __enfermo, __me __largo_.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde vuelve a las clases de repaso, queriendo salir de su casa para ocupar su mente en algo, y repitiéndose una y otra vez la que sería su frase en los próximos tiempos:<p>

_Esto no me vuelve a pasar..._

Y resulta que esa misma tarde, un tal Dino Cavallone aparece en su vida.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Gracias a los valientes que se atrevieron a leer hasta el final =)<p> 


End file.
